


Welcome Back

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [18]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Home is where the heart is.





	

When Zen had returned to the apartment from his workout, he was surprised to find you sprawled out on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling with absolutely no life in your eyes. "Uh, babe...you okay?" The actor couldn't help but ask as he shut the door behind him and slipped off his shoes before making his way over to where you lay.

"No," you answered bluntly, your voice entirely flat and unamused. You didn't break your gaze from the ceiling, even once the actor stopped only a few steps away from you.

"Do you..." Zen thought about his question before continuing, "...hm, do you want to do anything?"

You heaved a long sigh. "Nah... I think I'll just continue lying down here and drown myself in my boredom and despair as I contemplate about my purpose in life."

Well, that was certainly a unique answer, but it wasn't one that Zen has never heard from you before. Almost reluctantly, he made his way to the bedroom to find a new clean set of clothes to change into since his workout clothes he was currently wearing felt sticky and smelled of sweat. The young man decided to shower later, not wanting to leave you alone in that state for too long. As he changed, he heard a loud and pitiful groan from you just outside the bedroom, which quite frankly, caused him to become slightly more worried. As soon as Zen was all changed and ready, he made sure to grab the pillows and blanket off the bed before making his way back to you in the living room.

The actor flashed a friendly smile your way as he set the pillows and blanket down beside where you lay. Soon enough, he too knelt down on the floor to join you, retrieving a pillow for himself and carefully lifting your head to place another pillow underneath you too. Zen took the blanket and lay down by your side, draping the comforting fabric over both of your sprawled forms.

Zen stared at you for a moment before directing his attention to the ceiling above. After a few seconds of easy silence, the actor asked, "Do you think the ceiling's colour looks more like a coffee cream or egg nog cream?"

You squinted hard at the ceiling as you thought about Zen's question. "I think...coffee cream?"

"Huh, okay..."

There were another few minutes of silence until you spoke. "You know, if you think about it, ceilings are basically opposite floors."

"Going by that logic, then wouldn't the walls basically be adjacent floors and floors be opposite ceilings?" Zen asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. "Huh, I guess you're right. ...Rooms are weird."

The actor laughed at your comment, unable to contain himself, his hand moving to lock with yours underneath the blanket and shuffling himself closer to you so that your shoulders were against each other. You leaned your head closer to Zen, and he did the same to you. 

This was nice, Zen thought idly to himself. Just relaxing on the floor like this beside you brought him a sense of comfort and...home. It was strange how one person like you changed the whole atmosphere of his apartment. It used to be so cold and drab when he first moved in and struggled to get by, but as soon as you walked into his life, the actor felt like he finally understood what 'home' was, and there was no other place he'd rather be.


End file.
